Bubbly
by cosyma
Summary: A moment of sexual exploration between best friends.


* _Lyrics_ — Bubbly by Colbie Caillat

* * *

 **B** **ubbly**

* * *

"Come on, Bella!"

Rosalie laughs, loud and clear in the still silence of 4 a.m. The hotel pool has been shut down for six hours, but if they think that one little 'Do Not Enter' sign will stop Rosalie Hale, they've got another thing coming.

Bella's laughter is sleepy, stumbly — just like the unsteady steps she's taking. Over the course of the night, Bella has had four shots of tequila and two Coronas. Rosalie is damn proud her girl can still walk at all. Bella slowly lowers herself onto one of the chaise lounges surrounding the pool, popping back up once and then carefully sitting again. When she's finally settled, she giggles a little, to herself. She's humming now, as if she's forgotten Rosalie is there.

And Rosalie certainly can't have that.

"Hey there," Rosalie plops down next to Bella and holds her around her slender shoulders to keep her from toppling over. "What'cha singing there?" Bella's head lolls against Rosalie's shoulder, and she doesn't answer but giggle-hums louder, until Rosalie catches the tune. She laughs and starts to whisper-sing into Bella's soft, slightly sweaty hair. "' _Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place_..."

" _It starts in my toes!_ " Bella continues, more than slightly off-key.

" _And I crinkle my nose_ —" Rosalie begins and then snorts out a fit of laughter when she can't remember the rest of the words. Bella lifts her head from Rosalie's shoulder and looks at her expectantly.

And Rosalie has never disappointed an audience.

She springs up with all the grace she learned in Miss Esme's tap class when she was five. Bella falls back on the chaise and props herself up on her elbow. Gazing adoringly at her best friend, Bella tilts her head to the left and rests her rosy cheek on her palm. Rosalie's heart melts a little. She has never been able to deny that face anything.

Rosalie performs her little heart out, making up her own verses to Colbie Caillat's song, along with an old soft-shoe routine that she's certain she only half-remembers.

Bella's nose is scrunched up in high-pitched squeals of laughter. Bella's face is flush-pink, and she's laughing so hard she's not making any noise at all. She's so pretty like this, when she lets herself go. Rosalie dances around a little more, twirling and jumping and doing anything to keep up Bella's merry laughter, until she sits down on the ground, too dizzy to go any further.

"What are you doing, Rosalie?"

"What does it look like?" She answers as she's peeling off her sticky-tight tank top and skirt. She's been dancing around all night, first at the club and now here, and she needs to cool off. She's got to laugh as Bella looks away while she's taking off her bra and thong. So Rosalie hams it up, doing it slowly, striptease style. She knows Bella can see her out of the corner of her eyes. Leaving all her clothes in a pile, Rosalie cannonballs into the pool. She takes a nice long soak, leaning up against the edge of the shallow end, letting the cool water rinse away the spins in her head.

After a few minutes, feeling the tips of her fingers and toes getting all wrinkly, Rosalie gets out and lies back down next to Bella, stark naked.

"Rosalie! Cover yourself up!" Watching Bella Swan blush is the cutest thing in the world, and it's half the reason Rosalie is always making a conscious effort to make it happen.

"With what?" Rosalie laughs. "I can't put my clothes back on when I'm sopping wet, can I?"

Bella sneaks quick little glances over at her, while trying to concentrate on her twisting hands in her lap. Rosalie knows exactly what she's looking at. She wonders if she'll work up the guts to ask her about it.

"Rose, um...So you..."

"Yeah, I shave. It's okay, you can look."

Rosalie stretches out languidly, like a cat, as Bella's gaze rakes over her. She's proud of her body, always has been, no matter who's looking.

"So, um..." Bella is staring at the smooth skin between Rosalie's plump, shapely thighs. "Why did you..." Her hand reaches out, but she pulls it back at the last second, and Rosalie has to bite her lip to keep from grinning. "Oh..." Bella's eyes finally meet her own again. They are as wide as saucers. "Is it because of Emmett? Does he like it that way?"

"Yeah, Emmett loves it," Rosalie answers, saucily. But the truth is that her shaving has nothing to do with Emmett. The first time she invited Royce into her shower, he'd grabbed her razor, and leaned her up against the shower wall, growling, "Don't. Move." into her ear, before sliding down her body, licking and biting all along the way before kneeling between her legs and so carefully shaving the soft triangle of curls between her thighs until it read 'R-O-Y'. Like he was branding her or something. She had stared down at it in disbelief, and had never cum so hard in her life as when he slid right up into her, fucking her in her shower. She'd had to shave the whole thing off before Emmett saw it, of course, and he'd been so excited thinking that she had done it all for him. The truth is that she loves the way Royce's beard tickles her bare skin down there.

Bella is still staring at her, but at her over-developed breasts now. The breasts that Rosalie had made sure were spilling out of her top so that the bouncer wouldn't look so closely at the I.D's for 'Rosalie Swan' and 'Bella Hale' that night. "You want to touch them, Bella?" Rosalie whispered, softly, holding her breath for the answer.

At this, Bella's eyes snap up again, and she looks away, flushed and embarrassed. "What? What do you mean, Rosalie…" But she can't keep her eyes off Rosalie, and her nipples pucker under Bella's innocent gaze, candy-apple red and hard. "Rosie...Have you ever...I mean, with a girl..."

"Have I ever done what with a girl?" Rosalie's evil and she knows it, but she can't help teasing her naïve little friend just a tad. She reaches a hand out and gently strokes Bella's back over her white tube top. Bella's not wearing a bra. She doesn't own a strapless and is way too small to borrow Rosalie's. "Oh, you mean like, fooled around?" Bella looks back at Rosalie, and seems to be thinking very hard about something, through her tequila haze. She swallows, and lays down next to Rosalie, on her side, resting her hand lightly on her abdomen. Rosalie is surprised that Bella's made this step, and hugs her closer with the arm around her shoulder. "Well, let me see...Well, I mean, I think I kissed about half the school when we used to play Spin-the-Bottle in middle school. And then, last New Year's Eve, Jessica...Well, we put on a little show for Emmett and Michael..."

Bella's breathing heavy now, little puffs across Rosalie's chest, and Rosalie leans down to kiss the top of her head. "It's okay, honey," she whispers.

Bella gulps. "You put on a show?" Her voice is shaky.

"Well, I mean, we did a little striptease, and touched a little. Frankly, she was terrible. Moaning extra loud for the boys like she was in a porno or something." As Rosalie continues to talk, Bella's hand so slowly inches up Rosalie's stomach, until the backs of her fingers are hesitantly brushing the underside of Rosalie's breast. "Bella, it's okay honey, you can—"

And then Rosalie is rendered speechless as she's caught up in the pure eroticism of seeing Bella's angelic face lowering over her breast and suckling at her nipple. It's almost innocent, almost childlike, and Rosalie is so fucking turned on that she cries out in surprise. And it takes a whole lot to surprise Rosalie Hale. It's quite clear that Bella's never done this before, but there's some things that a girl just knows. Bella isn't afraid to taste, to nibble, to lick and suck and kiss. And Rosalie desperately wants to kiss her.

Rosalie grabs a fistful of Bella's long, mahogany hair at the back of her skull and drags Bella's head up so she can bring her mouth against hers. When she finally presses her lips to that perfect little rosebud that she has been staring at for so long, Bella sighs into her mouth. Her hands come up over Rosalie's breast, filling her palms with their fulsome weight, gently plucking and pulling at her nipples. It's no secret that Bella has always admired Rosalie's chest. She's seen her stare longingly when they try on clothes at the mall. Rosalie just never knew how much Bella admired it.

Rosalie takes a leap of faith and takes Bella's hand, sliding it down to the smooth skin at the apex of her legs. Rosalie takes her own hand away and Bella is frozen for a second, and Rosalie fears that she has gone too far, but then—

Then Bella's hand is replaced by her mouth, and Rosalie is surprised and proud and almost shaking with want for her best friend. She looks down, and if she had been floored by seeing Bella's mouth on her nipple, it was nothing compared to seeing Bella Swan, with her Rapunzel hair cascading down around her shoulders and her pink cheeks, going down on her. "That's it, Bella...That's...it...Right there." Luckily Bella responds well to direction, as she laps and licks and — Oh God — flicks her tongue. "Right...there...Bella..."

As Rosalie cums, she grabs hold of the back of Bella's head, pushing her down even as Rosalie grinds her hips up, hard, against Bella's soft lips. Rosalie is not quite gasping for breath but she's almost there, and she realizes that she's still holding Bella by the back of the head.

And Bella is trembling.

Rosalie is instantly cursing herself. This is Bella. Not Jessica Fucking Stanley, not some skank. This is her little Bella Swan, who she's supposed to protect. Not grab her by the back of the head and cum all over her face like some kind of cheap whore.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice is shaking now, and she reaches down, and helps Bella up to lie next to her, pushing her hair back from her face, and it's all sticky, and Rosalie almost has tears in her eyes. "Sweetie? Bella, are you okay? Did I—"

Bella's eyes are cast down, and her lower lip is trembling. "Rosie, you're...You're so..."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so—"

"Beautiful." Bella is looking into her eyes with such rapt adoration that Rosalie's heart stops for a second. "You're so—"

And Rosalie is kissing her again, hard against her mouth, rolling Bella onto her back and laying on top of her the way a guy would. She can taste herself on Bella's lips, and Rosalie's licking at them. She touches her everywhere her clothing will allow, and thinks about taking them off, but reminds herself that this is Bella. She's sighing so prettily, and Rosalie doesn't want her any more exposed than she's already been.

So Rosalie touches her, she touches her slowly, she touches her thoroughly, because she's sure that this will never happen again. But then, before tonight, she would have said that she was positive that she would never have her sweet little Bella panting in her arms like a kitten.

Bella's breasts are small, her hips are narrow, and Rosalie thinks for a second that she's sort of built like Emmett back in the seventh grade, but Emmett was never this soft and smooth. He never tasted like tequila-laced innocence in her mouth, never smelled like strawberries and moonlight. Rosalie slips a hand between Bella's slim thighs and her thumb beneath the elastic band of her panties. They're pink and bikini cut and very cute. Rosalie had watched her put them on, and she was pleased to find them damp at the center and clinging to her flesh. Bella gasps and moans into her mouth, and Rosalie slips her index finger against her clit and inside, and Christ — she's so warm, and wet and tight.

Rosalie's had more practice in this area — on herself, anyway — and she knows what to do, teasing and stroking Bella and twisting her finger around inside. "Come on, baby, cum," Rosalie whispers into her ear, watching Bella's face go from frustration to pleasure to ecstasy, as she cums against Rosalie's hand. Rosalie slips her finger out of her and licks it, smiling down at Bella. Rosalie kisses her and leans her head against Bella's forehead, and when Bella's eyes clear, she looks back at Rosalie, and they both giggle.

The sun is almost coming up, and Bella looks like she's just about to fall asleep, but Rosalie is still bare-ass naked, and they've got to get up to their room before hotel staff comes out to clean the pool for the morning. Rosalie quickly throws on her clothes, still in a little pile next to the pool steps, and takes Bella's hand, helping her up. "Come on, Bella, we'll be in bed real soon."

She grabs her hand to help her up and throws Bella's arm around her shoulder to head inside and to the elevator. Her eyes are almost closed, but when the elevator doors shut, Bella throws her against the wall and kisses her again, long and sweet, and then looks into her eyes and giggles again. So innocent, so childlike, as if she hadn't licked her between her thighs and moaned in her arms.

"Come on, hottie," Rosalie grabs Bella's hand as the elevator dings their floor, and pulls her out behind her down the hallway. Poor girl, she's still stumbling a little, and Rosalie skips a little and laughs as Bella attempts to copy her.

When they finally collapse into bed, it's sunrise. Bella chucks her skirt, and seems to not want to bother with the rest of her clothes, and curls up in her white tube top and pink panties. Rosalie hugs her close and tugs her down on the bed, lying together in a tangled mass of smooth arms and legs. "I love you, Bella. This is how it's supposed to be. And this is how it's always going to be."

"Always?" Bella giggles, slurring out the 's' at the end. "Rose, you'll forget all about me when you go away for college."

Rosalie just snuggles into her best friend. "Oh, Bella. I could never forget you."


End file.
